


Stone Cold

by yacieee



Series: Stone Cold Series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yacieee/pseuds/yacieee
Summary: She loved him. He loved her.But everything comes to an end, right?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Series: Stone Cold Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043916
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series. I don't know yet. I do have a storyline planned out that might work with this one-shot.
> 
> But anywayyyyy...
> 
> ENJOY! 🥰❤

Y/N was sitting in her makeup chair, deciding on what to wear for tonight’s performance while she waited for her makeup artist to show up. Her stylist kept bringing dress after dress after dress until she settled for a dark wine-colored dress. A sweetheart neckline that extended off to the shoulders, diamonds glistening at the waist and more of them scattered down the A-line skirt.

As much as she liked getting all dolled up for an event or a performance (aside from possibly making it in the music world), she was dreading this event the most. Although it has been months since that day, she doesn’t think she would be prepared to see the former love of her life… Jensen Ackles.

Once Y/N was ready, she was taken around the venue the event was taking place. When she got off the vehicle and fluffed her dress a little, Y/N saw him across the red carpet; his usual black and white tuxedo suit with a simple tie seems to never grow old. Always looking handsome as ever with those emerald green eyes and amazing smile that would make her heart skip a beat. She started to feel a smile form on her lips until someone else came into view, Danneel Harris. Jensen’s arm was wrapped around her waist and kept her close to his body. Danneel and Y/N met once after their break-up and she seemed to not hate Danneel at all. She was nice and sweet to her as if she had known her all her life. She is a extremely beautiful woman who makes Jensen happy, just like the way Y/N used to.

Y/N shook off her daze and started walking down the carpet. Flashing lights from cameras blinding her constantly, interviews being held up until she got close to the entrance of the venue. Once she entered the venue, Y/N was greeted by the whole Supernatural cast and crew.

“Y/N! It’s been a while,” Jared hollered from across the way and walked over to give her a huge hug. Jared was like the big brother that she always wanted to have. During her time on the show, the prank wars between them were intensifying and the most fun that Y/N has ever had. He was also the one that pushed for Jensen to ask Y/N out on a date and would constantly call Jared their Pongo (you know, the dog from _101 Dalmatians_ ). When they broke up, Jared was torn between the two, not wanting each of them to feel like he chose the other. Y/N would constantly reassure Jared that she would never come between the two best friends.

“Big brother,” she said. “I’m sorry that I haven’t kept in touch.”

“As long as you’re alive and healthy, that’s all that matters to me little sister.”

Jared’s smile would always brighten her day, especially during those first few days after the split. Gen came by a few minutes later and, as always, looked stunning as ever. They talked about upcoming projects, shows, and whatnot. Catching up with them was nice. Y/N made a mental note to visit them more often.

From the corner of her eye, she saw two familiar figures walk up to the group and stood next to Jared and Gen. Y/N took a deep breath in and slowly let it out to relieve any anxiety that she had been feeling since the start of the day. From Y/N’s point of view, Jensen and Danneel looked a power couple. Something that Y/N strived to be when they were together.

“Evening guys,” Jensen said as he hugged Jared and Gen, with Danneel following along. No matter how much she wanted to find something to make Y/N feel bitter, she couldn’t. Danneel is the sweetest person she has ever met (aside form Jared). Some of Y/N’s friends would try to make a bad image out of her, but Y/N would always defend Danneel. There was no reason to hate her. It just… still stings to see them together.

“Hey Y/N,” Jensen said to her. His green eyes looking straight into her y/e/c eyes with a little bit of pity. Y/N hated that. She knows that he is sorry, but she wasn’t going to be sad for the rest of her life.

“Hey guys,” she said. “How have you guys been?”

“We’ve been good. Honey,” he turned to Danneel. “You remember Y/N?” The awkwardness was getting intense that it was becoming a little hard to breathe. Y/N never expects Danneel to remember her. Why would she?

“Of course, I do,” Danneel exclaimed as she went in for a hug. “Jensen has told me so much more about you.”

“He does?” Y/N was completely dumbfounded. Jensen talks to his current girlfriend about his ex-girlfriend? Why?

“Yeah! I mean, I know it may seem like a weird thing to talk about, but he tells me that you’re one of his best friends since your first day on the show. He’s also told me that you have a cover album coming out very soon?”  
  


Still shocked about the revelation, Y/N was trying to put some words together.

“Umm,” she said. “Uh… yeah but it’s not that big of a deal…”  
  


“Not that big of a deal,” Jensen exclaimed. “You have one of the most amazing voices out there. I see you going far in the music industry.”

As much as Y/N was grateful for his compliments, she was getting extremely uncomfortable. Y/N’s manager called her over before she could respond and excused herself from the group. Her manager explained that he decided to change to the song that she would be performing.

“You’ll be singing ‘Stone Cold’ instead,” he said.

“No.”

The one song she dreaded to put on the cover album was the one she was going to be forced to sing.

“Come on Y/N! It’ll be the top song of the album and doing it now will be great publicity!”

“I can’t believe you!” Y/N was infuriated to say the least. “First, you push me to record that song. Then, push me to put it on the album and now to sing it in front of many people!?”

Y/N’s outburst frightened her manger. “I understand that song relates to you and Jensen --,”

“Don’t. Bring it up… Since it is too late for a change, I will do it.”  
  


Her manger’s face beamed with delight.

“But,” Y/N continued. “You’re fired after this.” And walked away before she even gave him a chance to say anything. Y/N waited by the stage and prepared herself for what was about to happen. Her anxiety was through the roof and she kept playing with her fingers to distract her a little. She turns around and sees her friendly giant coming her way.

“Hey. Are you okay,” Jared asked.

“Yeah. Just a little nervous that’s all.”

Jared chuckled with a teasing smile. She always loved/hated that teasing smile of his.

“I meant about the whole thing with Jensen and Danneel earlier.”

My face faltered. “Oh. Umm. It still stings a little. I find it kind of weird that he talks to her about me. Also, I got super uncomfortable with his praising. It’s sweet don’t get me wrong.”

“You know he cares about you and that he is proud of everything that you’re doing.”

“I know,” she exasperated. “I know… I just find it weird… Danneel is a beautiful woman. I just hope she can him happy more than I did…”

“Please help me welcome Y/N Y/L/N,” the announcer said. Then there was a round of applause as he stepped off to the other side of the stage.

“That’s my cue.”

“Good luck little sister.” Jared gave her a big bear hug and went on stage. Y/N took her place by the microphone and looked out to the audience. Her instinct told her to look for Jensen for comfort. But she stopped herself because he wasn’t hers to look for anymore. Y/N turned to the pianist to signal him that she was ready.

_“Stone cold, stone cold  
You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor  
Stone cold, stone cold  
Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore”_

The words rung true. Maybe if Y/N stopped crying, all the pain would go away. As she sang through, her true feelings began to show.

_“You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone_ _  
Stone cold, stone cold  
I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold”_

Danneel was Jensen’s shade of gold that Y/N never was During the end of their relationship, Y/N would be bending over backwards to have the Jensen that was happy with her. Sometimes it would work, but 90% of time it never did. When he broke things off, she didn’t have anything to say to him, to beg him to stay. Jensen left their apartment the next day and Y/N never felt so alone after that.

She looked through the crowd and spotted Jensen, dead center of the room with Jared. His expression was mixed with awe and sorrow. He loved Y/N; he really did. Just not the way it used to be. Jensen knows that Y/N means no ill will towards him and Danneel. What she need was closure. Y/N looked at Jensen straight in the eyes and tears began to flow.

_“I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye_ _  
Oh, I'm happy for you  
Know that I am, even if I  
Can't understand  
If happy is her, if happy is heeeeeeeeeeeeeer…  
I'm happy for youuuuu…”_

Applause from the audience echoed throughout the venue but to Y/N, it was nothing but white noise. She continued looking at Jensen in the eyes, who was still in awe, but had a tear in his eye this time. Y/N gave him a small smile and bowed at the audience. This was it. This was what she needed. Closure. Close the best chapter of her life… Jensen Ross Ackles…


End file.
